


Man, I Feel Like a Woman

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: "She" Drabbles [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we don't want romance, we only wanna dance. - "man, i feel like a woman", shania twain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, I Feel Like a Woman

The dress is pale green, like a new leaf on her Daddy's píng​guǒ​ tree. Kaylee lifts it from the paper, hoping the grease on her hands won't stain it. She holds it up, tilting her head to see all of her reflection.

"We havin' a party, Kaylee?" Mal asks from the door.

Kaylee spins, laughing when the skirt flares out. "I was goin' to wear it to make planetfall."

"You'll be the prettiest girl at the fair," he says, offering his arm with a flourish. "Dinner?" Kaylee laughs, folding the dress away, and passes him to leave the engine room.


End file.
